


The strange ink monsters

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Epic Mickey
Genre: Add tags along the way, Demons, Evilness, Mentions of Past Torture, Mystery, Other, Ratings might change, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When larger than normal ink monsters start to show up, along with an suspicious new toon who is looking for their lost friend, Mickey and Oswald have to get to the bottom of it before the whole wasteland is gone. (DISCONTINUED READ CHAPER 8 FOR REASON)





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the kinda dumb title I'm not good with them.  
> Warning: there is a lot of shifts in POV in this chapter.

Oswald walked across the strange wasteland he called home. The terrifyingly huge blot had just been defeated by him and Mickey. As of right now toon town was being rebuilt from the decay it was left in after the multiple attempts at over throwing by the mad doctor. the robotic Daisy, Daffy, Goofy and Captain Hook were all rebuilt and turned to the good side. Mickey, his now greatest friend even though they started on the wrong foot, had come over though the mirror portal and was staying to help rebuild the town quicker.

Now of course there was a small blot-ling here and there, that was normal but, ones the size of an 2 story building was unprecedented, unwanted and an pain, Oswald thought as he and Micky fought the ink beast, Oswald using his remote control and Micky using his paintbrush which he took from the wizard again.

Once they had defeated the Blot-ling they headed back to toontown hoping to have a talk with Gus about the big Bolt-ling they had just fought. Until they heard a scream cut though the air like a knife.  
"What was that?" Asked Mickey Panicked because of the scream,  
"I don't know!, but it sounded like a toon is in trouble, we have to help them!" Answered Oswald, who was worried about the safety of the toon which made the scream, he ran in the direction of the scream which lead them to a dark cave.

"I've never seen this before," Mickey said in a curious but concerned voice  
"Me, nether"replied Oswald, "what do you think inside Mickey?" He asked  
"Not sure, but be careful"  
"Alright"

They entered the mysterious cave not knowing what inky demons were ahead of them.  
\---------------------------------------------

Bendy knew what he was getting himself into, he knew the danger, but he had to do it, for Boris's sake he had to do it, you see Boris was missing, he had escaped at the same time Bendy did after Henry left and Joey went mad, they had both ended up here in this weird place but before they could take in the scenery Boris was snatched up by an big inky monster (he didn't even know those existed!) and had disappeared before he could do anything to save him. He knew Boris was alive he had a sorta connection to him so he would know if he died plus he didn't know what would happen have Boris really die.

But that didn't mean he liked the situation he was in right now, the Huge ink monster looked like it was ready to eat him whole! Bendy was trapped in its hand as it squeezed him tighter, he let out a blood Burning scream out his lungs, which were losing air fast, as black spots started to appear in his eyes, it felt like his bones were getting crushed. as his vision started to fade he swears he could have seen a toon mouse and rabbit...

\---------------------------------------------

Mickey was shocked at first by the huge size of the bolt-ling in front of him.  
It was at least 4 stories high ( twice as high as the one they had just fought!).  
He observed the huge monster to try and find the source of the scream. His eyes locked onto a small toon, probably smaller than him and Oswald squished in the heads of the monster unconscious, he was wearing a white bow tie and gloves, he looked like a cat Like Oswald's wife, Ortensia.  
"Look Oswald!" Mickey whispered pointing at the toon trapped in the Blot-lings clutches,  
" oh dear! we got to save him!" Oswald said a bit too loudly as the ink monster turned around with a angry look on its face.

It dropped the unconscious toon onto the a higher raised floor not to low to hurt him, Mickey sighed glad the toon wasn't gonna get hurt form the fall.  
The monster let out a giant roar as it started to attack them.It aimed for Oswald first seeing him as a bigger threat than Mickey who got out his magical Paintbrush and started using thinner to weaken it to a state were he can use his paint to make it friendly ( he never killed anything, ever, he never liked the idea of killing, it made him feel like he would be as bad as the villains if he did it, even just to the blot-lings ).

It screamed obviously in pain from the surprise thinner attack. It Turned it's ugly head around showing it's bright glowing green eyes with pure evil inside them. 'He was going to change that' Mickey thought as he ran for cover from the ink attack.  
MeanWhile Oswald quickly flew up to the unconscious toon. This guy must of been new as he didn't recognise him.  
Looking closer he could see that the toon had scratches and bruises all over his small body, 'was he fighting the Blot before we came?' He silently questioned.

"Oswald over here!!" Mickey shouted ripping him out of his thoughts.  
He flew up using his long bunny ears like a helicopter and kicked the Blot right square in the back of his head giving Mickey he ability to hit him in the face with some paint. It screamed in horror and shock at what had just hit it, the creature rose up, shaking it's head to get the paint off but  realised it had failed as it quickly shrunk down to a small level, the same size as him and Mickey. It returned to an uncorrupted state of an small paint animal dear which run off deeper into the cave.

Oswald was about to go after it, to see what was further on in the cave, when Mickey grabbed his shoulder turning him around and pointing in the direction of the still unconscious toon.  
After some climbing they both got up to the unconscious toon.  
"That big fight and he's still asleep?" Asked Mickey in a joking manner  
"ha, looks like it," Oswald replied brushing a bit of dust of the laying toons face but noticing something.

He was hot.

"Mickey he's burning up!,"  
"What! Well we better get him to a doctor!" Mickey said quickly picking up the Toon and hurried to the screen projector they used to travel.


	2. Awoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new toon wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Oswald are owned by Disney   
> Bendy and Boris and owned by the meatly

Deep in one of the many dark caves around the wasteland stood two mad scientist's, as they called themselves , discussing their next course of action.  
"You only got one?" Asked the first one in an angry voice.  
"It was hard to get the other..... he Fought against the attack even the illness one.." the second tried to explain,  
"I don't care if he fought back or not! I want him!" The first of the two snapped at the second like a broken stick under the Weight of a shoe, "I need him!, We need him!, Our plan cannot go though without his power!"   
\---------------------------------------------

Mickey and Oswald returned to toontown in a state of panic. The reason for their panic was that they had just fought a huge four story tall blot-ling to save a sick toon they never met nor even seen before! To then find out he could be sick! Mickey knew this was it had something to do with the mad doctor he had helped the shadow blot and the real blot before, therefore he must be behind the huge but weak blot-ling.

But Mickey didn't need to focus on that right now, the real problem was this new toon. He didn't mean that in a rude way, it was just that a lot of problems were coming with this toon. For example they didn't have a clue to where he came from or who he was for that matter. They had got the unconscious toon a doctor of course and as of right now he was analysing him to find out what was wrong with the him.

While the doctor was doing that though Mickey, Oswald, Ortensia and Gus were discussing the situation they had gotten themselves into. "Four stories tall? Are you sure Mickey?" Asked Gus wondering if what Mickey said was true  
"Of course! Defeating was easy though,  
So I guess it was tall but weak" replied Mickey, him and Oswald had just finished explaining the experience they just had with the huge blot-ling.

As the doctor came in the room went silent, no body knew what to ask first.  
The silence was eventually broken by Ortensia asking "is there anything wrong with him, doctor?" The doctor was cow like cartoon, with the height of one of Mickey's friends Goofy,  
"Nothing's worrying, it's just a fever, tell him to take these when he wakes up and drink a lot of water" the doctor explained. He gave Ortensia some pills, said goodbye and walked out the door.

"I'm glad he isn't sick" said Ortensia   
"Yeah but what are we gonna do with him?" Asked Oswald  
"I don't know Oswald," replied Mickey   
"Well maybe we could-" Oswald said before being rudely interrupted by one of his 420 kids,  
"papa! The new toon woken up!"   
"WHAT!!" They all shouted.  
\---------------------------------------------

Bendy woke up with a terrible headache, he could feel a wet cloth on his forehead trying to dull the headache he had. He propped himself. "Argh... my head..." he moaned,   
"are you alright sir?" Someone to his left asked. He turned around to see 3 small blue identical rabbits. "What?" He quietly asked confused "I'll go get papa!" One of them shouted before leaving the room leaving the other 2 behind. "Where am I? What's going on?" Bendy asked the 2 rabbits not sure if they would even reply. They both just stared at him in curiosity.

This made Bendy feel a bit uncomfortable with the two kids staring up at him, he had only really been stared at like that by Joey before he did experiments on him. That sparked a memory he wanted to forget. He felt ink start to drip down his face until they covered his eyes, he could still see though, "what's wrong sir? Why is your face like that?" He didn't know what to say, he didn't know if he could talk right now. The ink on his face continued to drop down on the blanket below forming tiny stains on it. He did try to stop the ink from falling more but it was useless, the confusion only supported the falling ink.  
"Don't worry sir papa will be here soon!!" Who was 'papa'? how could they help him? Why would they help him? He thought. Suddenly the door to his left opened revealing the familiar rabbit and mouse.  
\---------------------------------------------

After a talk with Oswald little child and a tiny discussion between themselves about who was going to meet the new toon first, Oswald, Mickey and Gus followed the child to one of the three guests rooms in which the toon was staying. "Be careful!!" Shouted Ortensia, who stayed in the living room with the kids so they didn't bombard the new toon.

Mickey went first. Opening the door slowly to not surprise the toon inside. He looked at the toon with a shocked expression. The new toon was sitting up right and had what looked to be melting ink covering to top half of his face. "Oh my goodness!! Are you okay?" He panicky asked running up to the bed "I'm fine" said the toon in a cracked voice hinting that he indeed wasn't okay. "But your face?" Oswald asked behind him a bit confused on why the toon was 'melting'. "Oh this? Noo" the new toon jokingly said pointing at the top half of his melting face. He Shaked his head back and forth a couple times until he faced them again but this time his face wasn't melted it was normal. "it's nothing" he jokingly said again. With the ink removed Mickey could see the toons pie shaped eyes, he must be from the olden days then Mickey thought.

"Well umm.... what's your name?" Asked Gus but the toon didn't answer instead he just almost shouted "wait no, I want to know who you people are! where I am! and what I am doing here first!"   
"Well I am Gus a gremlin, He's Oswald the lucky rabbit and he's Mickey" Gus explained pointing at the others when he said their name, " Your in the wasteland a place where forgotten toons go" he continued " as for why your here, I think Oswald would answer better" he finished looking at Oswald to continue explaining "We found you in a cave unconscious, we think you were fighting the big Blot-ling before we came, but don't worry me and Mickey got rid of it using the magic paintbrush!" Oswald informed boasting at the last part. The new toon giggled "hay, what's funny?"   
"Magic paintbrush! That's got to be one of the most stupid thing I've ever heard!!" The toon laughed  
"Stupid? What like a laughing cat?" Mickey countered,  
"What? I'm not a cat silly! I'm Bendy!" The toon said giving a huge grin that showed off...

...Fangs   
"I'm Bendy! Bendy the dancing Demon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who posted again!

"I'm Bendy! Bendy the dancing Demon!"   
Everything stopped right then, like reality got hit with a pause button. The three toons looked at the toon sitting on the bed.  
"D-Demon?" Gus asked   
"Uhh... yea?" Bendy replied in a questioning tone not knowing how they'll react to the news.  
"Don't Demons destroy things!"   
"Don't mice spread disease?" Bendy retaliated, "Not all of them!" Shouted Mickey. Bendy gave him a look that could only be described as 'really?'.  
The room fell silent again, until Mickey broke it "oh um-sorry for-"   
"It's fine" Bendy said cutting Mickey off.  
"Wait so why are you a demon? if you don't mind me asking" Gus questioned  
"I was just drawn that way" Bendy explained "anyway thanks for your help but I have to go find my brother Boris"   
"Who's Boris?" Asked Oswald "another demon?"   
"No he's a wolf"   
"Oh"  
"So I'll be going" Bendy got up from the bed he was sitting in wanting to leave and look for Boris as soon as possible. He was just about to leave when suddenly someone grabbed his arm. He turned around his fight or flight response kicking in, his face having both shock and fear plastered on it.   
It was just Mickey.

"Oh, sorry i didn't mean to scare you I just thought that it would be a good idea if we came along with you! So you don't get lost" Bendy claimed down seeing as there no threat, listening to Mickeys voice it was clear that he wanted to make up for the assumption that Bendy was bad because he was a demon, but then again he didn't know this place or anyone here. "alright"

\---------------------------------------------

It was quite peaceful in the wasteland as the others called it and, after a long explanation on why is was called that, he started to like it, it was safe, everyone there seemed kind wether they were olden toons (which were mostly background toons) or gremlins. For the first time in what felt like decades Bendy felt nice, he hadn't Felt nice since Henry left for whatever reason, but Bendy just wanted to feel nice again but he couldn't, not until Boris was found safe. The place was clam but Of course that didn't last. As they were walking though mean street a giant, mechanical, spider like robot came out of the ground, its gears could be heard from miles away being joined by the sound of insane laughter.

"It's the mad doctor!" Shouted Gus scared for his life, "get behind us!" Mickey and Oswald shouted at the same time. Bendy sparing no time quickly run for cover away form the huge spider. "What do you want?" Asked Oswald "why simple! There's a lost toon I'm looking for, his name is Bendy you all seen him?" While the doctor ranted on about the importance of finding this toon which was just repeats of 'I need him' or 'he is needed' Mickey and Oswald both looked at each other then at Bendy who was hiding behind a flipped table. He was curled up against the table knees in his up against his chest, he looked up and put a finger on his mouth as a way of saying to them to shut up without using words before he put his eyes into his knees.  
\---------------------------------------------

Bendy knew that voice, Joey use to talk to him after he had done experiments on ether him or Boris. Joey would talk, no explain everything to that person in Great detail, what the experiment was, how Bendy and Boris reacted and much more. Bendy didn't know what they did with the results they were given but Bendy didn't really want to know. All he knew was that the Voice, whoever it belonged too, was a threat, a threat that needed to be gone.  
But how? He couldn't just become his bigger, stronger Demonic state in front of the others what will they think of him? He didn't know what to do, time was running out fast as the Voice was beginning to end its long explanation.

\---------------------------------------------

Oswald was happy when The mad doctor finally finished his ranting and looked around waiting for the response he wanted. "We haven't seen him" Oswald spat out like it was poison he didn't know why Bendy didn't want the Mad doctor to know he was there or why the mad doctor was even looking for him but he wasn't going to question it... yet. "oh you haven't? Are you sure?" The mad doctor continued. Oswald looked up annoyed at the Doctor for carrying on his unless rant. During said rant his robot spider flicked one of its eight legs up in the direction of where Bendy was hiding.

The table flew up, breaking as soon as it made contact with the floor. "Oh! There he is!" The mad doctor shouted a bit of delight could be heard in his voice. "Cmon Bendy!! Joey wants to see you!"  
\---------------------------------------------

It was like the mere mention of that name set off multiple bombs in Bendy's head, tons of horrible memory's that he tried to forget came flooding back, the experiments, the torture, the pain was all coming back in a storm of emotions. He turned to see the ugly, old head of the Mad doctor, the voice, the one that knew what was happening staring right back at him although he did look very cartoonist he was still terrifying to Bendy.

"I'm never going back!" He screamed at the Doctor in the spider contraption, he felt ink drip off his face but he didn't care. "Why not?" Asked the Doctor acting hurt " You know why! You know what he did to me! To Boris! Why in all name sake would I ever go back!" He screamed, "well I was going to do this the easy way but you leave me no choice" he said mockingly. He started up the strange spider robot. The gears in it rattled as if was made in one day. It glowed a neon green as it started up and almost all of its long legs dived for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Bendy and Boris come from Bendy and the ink mechine by themeatly   
> Mickey, Oswald, Gus are owned by Disney


	4. The spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the warning as I've realised that this story is going to go dark...

****Bendy jumped to the left barely missing the metal leg that came down in an attempt to crush him, ink splattered on the floor from his face, the memory's of Joeys torture were too much for him to handle. The ink was now covered his eyes. He felt himself changing from his small form into a bigger, much more powerful demonic form. But he didn't want that. He didn't want to lose control like he did all those other times when he was in that form, all these thoughts went though Bendy's head like a raging storm, so load, he so focused on it that he didn't even notice the other metal leg coming straight at him.

\---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Mickey and Oswald was fighting the huge spider like robot the mad doctor was controlling, in hopes of doing some damage but Mickeys mind wondered to what Bendy had said 'I'm never going back!'  
'You know what he did to me!'  
Mickey needed to know what that meant, what this Joey person had done to Bendy and why he was so scared but that would be later he needed to focus on this giant spider and the demonic looking blot over be the left,   
Wait giant demonic looking blot?

\---------------------------------------------

Oswald couldn't stop staring. The huge robot spider was in a one on one fight with the demonic blot-ling. him and Mickey had stopped fighting the spider when they realised they weren't doing anything to stop it rather taking to watch and observed the brawl between the two huge beings from the safety of a not so far away building.  
"What should we do?" Mickey asked worryingly, not taking his eyes off the fight  
"We have to know whether that big blot is on our side or not" replied Oswald, He looked at the two that were fighting.  
"We should try fight the spider first the. The blot, if it's bad that is" Oswald continued, "alright" Agreed Mickey scared as he started to run up to the upcoming fight.

\---------------------------------------------

Bendy was tired, scared, annoyed and angry all at the same time, the mad doctor wanted to take him back to Joey for some wicked, twisted reason Bendy didn't want to know. He will spare the worthless doctor as he has to know where Boris was. He dodge an incoming metal leg that ended up smashing into the road making it crack.  
Things were going smoothly but Bendy knew he wouldn't be able to control his form for any longer, the demon punched the giant spider in its face where the mad doctor was controlling it. He ripped the top off, missing the flying object in the corner of his eye to look for the mad doctor.

\---------------------------------------------

The mad doctor swayed to the side, the controls flicked with electricity, the controls were clearly broken beyond repair. The mad doctor knew this, grabbed his best jet pack and flew as fast as he could out of the exploding machine while what Joey said was Bendy destroyed the front of the machine. He took one last look at the demonic monster in front of him. He knew this was a mistake, he knew the consequences this had to his and Joeys plan but they'll have to deal with it as he'd rather be alive than dead after all Joey had told him of what dangerous things that demon could do.

\---------------------------------------------

The spider started to collapse legs falling down as bits of metal fell down. Mickey and Oswald got under a table for cover. The big blot seem to be confused on what was going on it dripped ink over the floor as it searched the inside of the spider unknowingly shrinking in size  
"What do you think it's doing?" Mickey questioned peeking out to take a look at the still large blot. "I don't know" Oswald said looking around at the damaged street "hay who?" Oswald curiously asked when he saw some familiar looking little blue rabbits...  
"kids!"

\---------------------------------------------

'Where was the doctor?' Bendy thought as he opened the top of the robot spider looking for said doctor when suddenly he heard a scream, he turned his head in a knee jerk reaction ink dripping off him, he saw some small, blue rabbits huddled together scared for their lives. Above them a tank of a clear water like substance was tipping over, the water like substance was going to fall on them, Bendy thought nothing of this until he realised that the liquid wasn't water but ink remover! Those kids could get seriously burned or worse die if that fell on them, Bendy knowing only one way to save them was to use himself as a shield.

\---------------------------------------------

Oswald ran as fast as his rabbit feet would let him toward the petrified the helpless rabbits. He was trying to save them from what ever might fall down and hit them as there was already some strange clear liquid coming out of a large tank about to drench them, he wasn't going to make it, they still had a lots of space between them Oswald thought negatively as he continued to ran to the small bunnies. The tank fully tipped releasing all of the liquid, Oswald stop dead in his tracks paralysed at the sight in from of him.

The huge demonic blot that he had forgotten about covered over his kids protecting them form the liquid but as soon as he came he left the liquid looked like it was poison to the creature as he screamed an unforgettable scream that could be heard from miles away, the creature toppled down whatever it was made of dripped off him fast reducing his size from huge to small very quickly. Oswald just stood there, Mickey was still hiding behind the table only his head peeked out to see what the scream was about and Oswalds kids had now ran off to safety.

Oswald slowly carefully walked over to the now shrunken blot, it was now the size of a regular toon lying on its stomach and looked to be in pain from the burning liquid. "Hello?" Oswald asked reaching a hand to the blot to turn it over to see its face. Oswald could see that The blot looked familiar as it had, it had horns, a bow, white face...

wait..   
Bendy!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! How will Oswald and Mickey react?
> 
> Sup! Everyone sorry for not updating in a while! I have a whole week off so I'll be able to post more! Anyway hope you enjoyed that chapter and bye


	5. Chapter 5

Bendy slowly got up into a upright sitting position. His back burning from the poison that was the ink remover. Memories came flooding in, some good, some bad, the spider, Mad Doctor, blue Rabbits, Joey... not Joey, not those memories. He couldn't stand those memories, luckily he didn't need to for long as a angry voice of someone familiar shouted "Bendy!" In shock "you have some- no- a lot of explaining! Now!" Bendy turned to face the voice to see Oswald looking down at him. "Yeah what was all that?" Probed Mickey clearly wanting answers for the past events. Bendy knew they were saying more, asking more but it all turned into a distant voice as his vision blurred the effects of being in his demonic state started to ware on him as he fell back into the darkness of unconsciousness.

\---------------------------------------------

Oswald along with Mickey were asking so many questions they didn't j  
Even notice Bendy swaying back and forth, they were so stuck in their own world of internal panic they didn't notice until the quiet thump of Bendy hitting the floor unconscious. "Do you think he's hurt?" Mickey wondered out load to Oswald, he tried to get close to look at Bendy's face but Oswald grabbed his shoulder pulling him back slightly. "Mickey! You don't know what he could do!" Oswald half whispered, half shouted "But what if he is hurt?" Mickey retaliated softly "You don't even know what he is! What he could do! If he is even on our side!" Oswald said in a rush trying to convince Mickey to not go near the demon in front of them. "Oswald how could you say that? He saved your kids remember?" Mickey Explained fast. Oswald had to admit he had forgotten about that, he wished he could still forget about it, the screams the demonic blot- no Bendy had made when he was saving his kids scarred across his mind as did so many questions, why did it hurt so much? Why was that the only thing to make him small again? Who team was she on? Why/how did he even become that thing?!

He must have been staring because Mickey started shaking him. "Oswald! hello earth to Oswald!"  
"Oh uh sorry, sorry, umm let's um" Oswald tried to form a sentence or an answer but failing, his mind couldn't pieces together what was going on anymore. "Let's get him somewhere to rest, then we can ask questions when he's up, okay?" Mickey explained while walking over to the unconscious form of Bendy.

\---------------------------------------------

The mad doctor arrived at his and Joeys lair worried to say the least. He hadn't done what Joey wanted and now they were behind because of him, Joey wouldn't be happy with that. It wasn't that he was scared of Joey, it was just that they had been planning this for years just for it to all go wrong at the last minute! He thought as he walked into the laboratory where Joey was looking over some old blueprints of a machine he called 'the ink machine' which gave life to the cartoons Boris and Bendy. Their test subjects Boris and Bendy.

"You're back" Joey sneered not looking away from the current page he was on,  
"Where is he?" He asked after finally turning around "why did you not get him?!" He shouted angered be the fact the mad doctor had failed and the fact She would get angry aswell. "He is stronger than what we last thought, he took down the mech easily" reported the Mad Doctor coldly "impossible he isn't that powerful" Joey replied his wrinkles showing how old he was "he is! He became this huge demonic creature! The size of a building!"

The Doctor continued rambling but Joey no longer cared enough to listen choosing to rather think about those words. The size of a building? Wonderful, Bendy was powerful, his creation was powerful but Bendy was also a mistake as he was ,despite being a demon, kind and caring especially to Boris, hell he was kicked out of hell for being so kind! That reminded him! They had Boris locked up! An evil but amazing idea formed in his head,  
why not use Boris as bait?

\---------------------------------------------

It wasn't long until Bendy woke up with a throbbing headache, he sat up and groaned from the pain that shot though his head. Memories of what just happened came flooding back, the Mad Doctor, the mechanic spider, Joey..... His sudden memory flood was cut short when a voice to his left asked "hay are you okay?" He instantly whipped his head to the direction of he voice with a shocked expression, he saw Gus floating there concern plastered on his face "yeah I'm fine" Bendy answered as he sat up in the bed he was laying in. "Are you sure? It looks like your head hurts" another voice asked this time to his right, he looked over to see Ortenisa by a table with a few medical supplies, "yeah I'm sure, wait where's Mickey and Oswald?" Bendy questioned once he saw that the two mentioned toons were not anywhere in sight, "they went to fight off a blot that was seen in the meadow" Gus answered looking away at the window then back, "Anyway we have a few questions"

\---------------------------------------------

Oswald was getting annoyed as He along with Mickey have been chasing this blot for half an hour before it ran into a building plus they had to leave behind Gus and Ortenisa with that demon! he was so angry he didn't even want to mention his name! Yeah he did save his kids but honestly he destroyed mean street and all this was starting because of him! Oswald continued to ramble in his own mind as they came across the earlier said building looked to be some sort of abandoned workshop, all the windows and doors except one were bordered up as to keep people out, it looked old probably from the 1920 if not older, parts looked like it was about to collapse on it self.

'Of course the blot went inside' Oswald thought as he and Mickey stood in front of the huge workshop. "Well I guess we'll have to go in" Mickeys announce to Oswald "are you sure? I mean if doesn't look that safe" Oswald said slightly hinting at Mickey that he didn't not want to go in and would rather go back home to give Bendy a few choice words, "yes Oswald I'm sure, if the blots are coming from in there that means we have to stop it" Mickey replied as he walked up the steps of the abandoned workshop Oswald trailing no far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about not being able to update quickly! Anyway this chapter was very hard to make hell I ended up deleting half of it and restarting! But finally it is up! So I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Ps thanks to all that comments you all keep me going!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mentions of past torture, no 'big' gore though.  
> Anything in the '' marks are either said in a book or tape.

Bendy and Oswald slowly stepped into the abandoned workshop taking a long stare at the inside of the crumbling building. There wasn't really much to the place (other than a few posters on the wall and tables used to animate) it was completely devoid of life. While walking in Oswald looked up at one of the many posters hanging on the wall which simply read;

"Silly vision presents: Bendy the dancing Demon!"

Oswald just continued to stare realisation striking him like a bullet, this wasn't just any studio! This was Bendy's studio! His home! No wonder he hadn't seen it before, it wasn't there before because Bendy wasn't here before! "Hay Oswald look at this" Mickey said pulling Oswald out of his thoughts, he pointed to another poster but this one read,  
"Silly vision presents: Bendy in Sheep song featuring Boris the wolf!"  
It showed a picture of a black and white wolf toon in the 1920-1940 cartoon style much like Bendy playing the clarinet. "That must be Boris!" Mickey explained "Thanks Captain obvious!" Oswald said jokingly "no problem lieutenant sarcasm" Mickey jokingly replied "cmon lets go look around, I'll go this way you go that way" Mickey pointed at the corridor to the left of them before disappearing into the opposite corridor to right.

\--------------------------------------

Oswald had a gut feeling that something was wrong but carried on anyway, he needed answers about Bendy and if this was the only way then so be it. He walked on ignoring his gut feeling by staring a the panels of paper on the walls each depicting a different cartoonish scenario with Bendy and Boris as the main stars. While looking though some of the cupboards Oswald saw a strange mostly black book titled 'THE ILLUSION OF THE LIVING BY JOEY DREW' the title caught him off guard, "isn't Joey that guy the mad Doctor was talking about?" he thought as he picked up the Thick black book noticing that it had a lot of other papers attached inside hinting that it might be a notebook rather than a story book. He opened the first page hoping to find something useful about this Joey Drew guy.

'This note book is written by Joey Drew to monitor the two life forms bendy and Boris that Joey has created both on paper and real life, this records the events that will be happening in the future as well as other things about Bendy and Boris'

"So it is a notebook about them" Oswald thought as he turned the page and read on;

'The 3D Bendy and Boris was created by the ink machine, a huge contraption which had the ability to create the cartoons in the real world (3D world) by only using six loved items from my staff. These loved items are a ink pot, a bendy plush, a gear, one of Sammy's old records, a wrench and finally this book. It took a couple of attempts to get the right Bendy and Boris as the ones before them were just some mangled ink beings who were disgusting to look at so we ended their suffering (I think?) but not before a few testing, once we got the correct toons we could finally begin'

The page ended there, Oswald was now even more confused than he was before, he decided to continue reading on to the next page.

'It has been a week since the cartoons had stopped, Silly vision had now gone down defected by Disney with his mouse (note: not mouse RAT!) in the cartoon wars, that had left Joey (me) with the two alive toon who are trapped in this workshop/studio as they can't go into the real world. The other employees had left as soon as they declared that they were out of business, supposedly they had enough of Joey and his terrible ink machine but still kept their mouths shut about the toons (Joey made sure of that). The studio was bordered up with wooden planks so no one could come in or out which was good Joey didn't want any distractions from his new work.'

Oswald remembered that cartoon war! He wasn't being used a lot then but he remembered Walt talking about another company, about how they were stealing the spotlight away from them. So Silly vision was that company! He always wondered what happened after those wars but anyway back on track, what did Joey mean by new work? It must be explained in the next page he thought as he turned the paper over.

'Experiment number 01: Ink remover

If ink remover could remove ink than is it poison to Boris and Bendy? Maybe, maybe not, that's way he had to try. He had to find some sort of weakness to them. I gave it to Bendy as he is the smallest of the two and still trusts me, I don't know much but that wolf knows things. Bendy reacted negatively to the ink remover, he started to melt in to a big puddle of ink, that was until Boris took him out and ran off, I don't know what happened to Bendy afterwards as I didn't attempt to follow the two. Bendy was fine the last I saw him but he didn't talk to me, their catching on I need to do something about that.  
-Joey Drew'

Oswald was mortified at the thought of someone purposely trying to poison him, he had in countered thinner before either by accident or just seeing it in action by Mickey a few rare times and it as far from good, the thing was terrible it would destroy anything that was cartoon made by melting it. He didn't want to read on but curiosity started to get the better of him as he turned the page once again.

'Experiment 02: Cuts

I have trapped the two beings in cages a bit smaller than appropriate sizes so that they don't try to escape or hide. Their body's are not like human body's they melt and shift, so can they get wounds like humans? Well I've tried on both Bendy and Boris and they seem to have the same reaction as a normal human would, they bleed a dark red almost black inky substance, they also screamed about it hurting them and that they didn't want this. But that doesn't matter, I've got the results I wanted, the toons can feel pain and can bleed like a normal person.

-Joey Drew'

Oswald was so disgusted that he almost dropped the book, this wicked person knowingly hurt both Bendy and Boris for some tests! Judging by the length of the book it seemed like it went on for longer. He looked at the date marked in the top right corner of the page, the 30th of January 1941, that was almost sixty years ago, they had to go though sixty years of torturous experiments.

\---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Mickey was exploring the other side of the workshop unknowing of what Oswald found he walked though the desolate workshop staring a the many posters hung on the walls each one showing Bendy in a different funny scenario. He came across a strange room mostly empty apart from six separate pedestals and a huge machine, a sign above it read 'The Ink Machine' but sadly the thing look completely broken beyond repair, pipes were smashed or cracked, small gears littered the floor around it as well as other things hinting that it was broken. Mickey did feel a tad bet sad for the machine as it must of served some meaningful purpose as he walked out the room. He continued walking down the long corridor looking for anything useful when he came across a few tape recorders scattered across the floor looking forgotten. Everyone of them already looked full with recordings, some were labelled with names of people or episodes others with songs. He grabbed one labelled John Parker, curiousness took over him as he press play.

'So working at Silly Vision with the boss Joey was kinda strange, I mean who wouldn't find him strange his cartoons were about a demon! A demon that was kicked out of hell and forced to work on Earth! It is still the strangest thing of my life, anyway that's probably why he chose me to be the voice of the devil himself, I mean listen to me! My voice is soft! Why would a demons voice be soft? But it's non of my business of what goes though the bosses mind, he pays us good so that's gotta good but between whoever listening to this and me, I think he gonna lose it soon especially with that Walt guy'

The tape stopped finally ending, the voice of that guy sound exactly like Bendy so it was no lie that he must of been the voice actor. Mickey picked up another tape this one titled Sammy.

'I don't know what's gotten into Joeys mind! As if Moving the music department to the basement wasn't bad enough he also decided that installing a huge machine above us! He also had something were you had to offer something to the gods or whatever so I just offered a music record to get it over with, but That thing leaks all the time, only a few days ago me and half the music department almost drowned in that stuff! I swear if this happens again I'm gonna quit!'

That guy seemed mad Mickey thought as he looked though the tapes once more finding a weirdly title one called 'experiment 02' once again curiosity took the better of him almost forcing him to press play.

'Experiment number two, reaction to cuts, burns etc,' some struggling noises could be heard behind him before another voice spoke up, 'why are you doing this? We did nothing...' that sounded like Bendy but broken, sad, tired 'Shut up!' The first voice shouted effectively shutting Bendy up, 'now back to the test'   
'Wait what are you doing? No! Stop! No please! NOO-'

The tape got cut off. Not because it was over, there was at least ten minutes left but because Mickey dropped it effectively Breaking it in the process. The sheer shock of what was happening in those tapes was enough to make Mickey freeze. Joey was doing something, something terrible, he needed to find Oswald.

\---------------------------------------------

They had both arrived in the centre of the building at the same time both being shaken up by the past events. After explaining and adding info to both sides of the story they left the abandoned place only to see the Mad Doctor looking quite mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not writing for long! Test week at my school has been a pain hopefully I'll be able to write more often now.  
> As always if there is any mistakes please do tell me your comments and advice help so much! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Oswald and Mickey Hid behind a small wall to avoid the Mad Doctor. He still looked frustrated about something. "Oswald you think we should sneak out? While he has got his back turned?" Mickey whispered wanting to avoid any fights in the near future, "No, I want to see what in Disney's name he is doing here" Oswald replied in a hushed voice showing his anger, his anger at The Mad Doctor, his anger at that Joey guy for doing all those horrible things to Boris and Bendy. "Why doesn't he come out? Why does he get to stay in all day?" The Mad Doctor exclaimed clearly irritated about the task he had been assigned too by Joey.

The Mad Doctor walked over to a selection of three different tanks, all filled to the brim with a strange black liquid, 'Ink?' Oswald silently asked in his head. The Mad Doctor grabbed one, pulled off the lid and dunked all the ink onto the dirt flour. Seconds pass until a sudden, deafening scream of pain came from the ink puddle as a horribly ugly, skinny, inky black monstrosity jumped out. Only the top half of its mangled body could be seen. Pure white, sharp teeth stuck out like a sore thumb on what looked like it's head. The Mad Doctor grabbed an axe from thin air and started to hack away at the creature before it could attack causing piercing screams from it making Oswald and Mickey duck under the small wall they were hiding behind.

Finally the ear bleeding screaming came to an end. Oswald finally gathered the courage to look up. What he saw was the Mad Doctor swipe his hand on his forehead, a sign used in many old cartoons to show he was tired, as he walked over a small black puddle (in which the monster had become) and start to fiddle with the second tank. Oswald could only listen to the screams as the massacre of the ink being continued on for at least a hour while he along with Mickey hid for their lives.

As the screaming subsided all The Mad Doctor did was walk away, walk away into the deep, dark forest leaving behind a large black puddle and (Unknowingly) a shaken Oswald and Mickey. Oswald was the one who got up first once he knew it was safe, his whole body shaking with terror from the past events, Mickey quickly joined him, they both walked over to what was left behind of the ink monsters. "I wish we could of helped them.." Mickey whispered staring at the black puddle that was once The Monster "me too but we don't know who's side they're on, I mean- we could of saved them just to have them attack us straight after" Oswald rambled as he tried to get his head round the situation he was in. Mickey got out his magic paintbrush, the item looked worthless to everyone as the magic was hidden inside the paint and thinner it used, 'that's it!' Mickey thought as he got out some paint he kept in his pocket. He dipped his paintbrush into the blue liquid, Oswald gave him a weird look, "what are you doing?"   
"Trying to fix this" Mickey replied urgently, 'he was going to save them! Wether they were bad or not!' He thought as he held the brush up. The paint dripped from the brush into the ink, the blue was devoured by the black ink.

For a while nothing happened. The small dirt field they were in was silent, no screams, no shocked gasps or muffled movements, only the wood from the workshop creaking as the afternoon wind blew it could be heard but even that was quite. Suddenly a familiar thunderous scream pierced though the air as the slovenly, black monster started to form again. But it was different this time. Instead of having its normal skeletal body it had a large body with three different heads poking out. Three pairs of glowing green eyes stared at the shivering Oswald and Mickey before giving the loudest roar it has ever given.

Mickey was distraught, he was only trying to help! Did this just make things worse? He silently asked himself as he turned his head to avoid looking at the monster in front of him. His eyes focused on the discarded paintbrush that fell out his hand earlier. That's it! Mickey smiled as a brilliant idea quickly formed in his head. He crawled over to the paintbrush once he knew the monster's focus was on Oswald. After what felt like the most intense seconds of his life he finally made it to the paintbrush, he grabbed the object, dipped it in sea blue paint, aimed it at the side of the monster and fired.

'This was it, this is how he was going to die' Oswald thought as the space between him and the Monster got smaller and smaller, he couldn't fight the thing! It was too big! also he hadn't even see where Mickey had gone off too, nor could he. The Monsters mouth opened, Oswald close his eyes waiting for whatever the future held for him. His eyes snapped open at the sudden noise of the scream that the monster made when a blue substance hit its back. 'Of course! Mickey did a sneak attack on it!' Oswald thought as Mickey continued the friendly attack on the Monster. It shrunk down until only three small, round blobs of ink could be seen. Mickey stopped, waiting to see what would happen; slowly all three blobs got up revealing that they were deers. Two of the three deers quickly ran off into the thick forest for cover while the biggest one of them stood there on its long, slender legs staring at the two with glowing blue eyes before nodding in gratitude while it started to run off into the forest.

Everything went silent until Mickey broke it "Well that could of went better"  
"You think?" Oswald sarcastically asked "You need help?" Mickey asked seriously, "No, I need more answers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been experiencing some writers block with this story resently so I don't know when the next chapter will come, I've been having thoughts about re-writing he story as a whole but I haven't decided yet either way this story won't be abandoned (I promise!) it'll only be put on hold until I have made my decision. I hope you all understand.


	8. Auther note

So I've been thinking about this story. To be more precise, I've been thinking about how I first started this story when I was new to 'archive of our own' and new to fiction writing as a whole, but to get to the point of making this auther note to everyone reading this story is to announce that I am sadly ending it. But before you understandably whine I must tell you all that I am starting a new story much like this one. 'Why create a new story and not finish this one?' Well like I said eariler, this story was first created when I was new to everything about fan-fiction and I think it would be best to restart now that I am better, also another reason was that I have to admit that I've been getting in interested with this story and I think it would be best to cancel it rather than leave you guys hanging.

I don't know when I'll release the other story, wether it will be in a week or a mouth or if I'll ever release it, and I'm sorry for leaving you on this story but it is for the best.


End file.
